Connecting rods are known that comprise a hollow body of composite material, e.g. obtained by winding a filament around a mandrel, or indeed by winding a ply of woven fibers.
The thickness of the hollow body is obtained by winding the filament or the ply through an appropriate number of turns.
Composite material connecting rods are also known in which the hollow body is made by stacking plies. The state of the art is illustrated by the following patent documents: U.S. Pat. No. 5,798,013, DE 20 119 287, EP 0 678 681, U.S. Pat. No. 5,033,514, DE 3 726 340.